Wall-mounted cabinets that attach to a freestanding wall are known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. to Kelley, 4,618,192, issued Oct. 21, 1986 and Aylworth, Re. 28,994, reissued Oct. 5, 1976 disclose a cabinet adapted to mount to a freestanding wall by hooks secured to the cabinet and engage vertical standards mounted to the wall. Freestanding cabinets having adjustable shelving are also known. U.S. Pat. Nos. to Bayles et al., 4,274,687 issued Jun. 23, 1981, Winkler, 4,174,486, issued Nov. 13, 1979, and Ribbens et al., 3,067,882, issued Dec. 11, 1962 are representative of patents disclosing cabinets having adjustable shelving. For example, in Bayles et al., there is a cabinet having a back wall which includes vertical slotted standards and horizontal hanger rails. Storage bins are mounted onto the rails. Shelves are secured to the upright slotted standards in the conventional manner. The storage bins have, at the back portions thereof, depending lips which engage the rails.
Kelley et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,255, issued Aug. 11, 1987, discloses and claims a work space management system in which rigid frames are rigidly joined together at facing edges and wire management is provided from frame to frame at the bottom and mid-portions thereof. It is usually desirable to configure the walls at right angles to provide a return to give lateral, binding moment stability to long runs of such walls.